Raphael (Natural Opposites)
Raphael is the Third Archangel, the Archangel of Courage and the third oldest of God's Creations . History Birth Lucifer is born at the middle of the War, shortly after Michael and Lucifer and before Gabriel and the Leviathans . After the War When God is attacked by Amara, Raphael fight, with his father, against Amara, God gives the Mark to Lucifer . The Rebellion When God create humans, Raphael bow after a time, Lucifer refuses to bow and rebels against his father with some angels, especially almost all the Grigori, Lucifer fought against Michael and God send him in Hell, Gabriel, disgusted by the conflict between his older brothers, goes in Earth, God give the title of Ruler of Heaven to Michael and goes in Earth like his youngest Archangel, Raphael stay in Heaven . Season 2 Due to the murder of Lilith, Lucifer is back, Raphael come, take Donnie Finnerman as his vessel, and fight Lucifer, he loses, take a female vessel and seach the Heavenly Vessel of Lucifer for destroy it , finally he found his own Heavenly Vessel and fight Lucifer, Castiel went to Purgatory and absorbs all the things of this realm . Season 5 He fought against Amara with the other Archangels . Season 6 He helps God and The Light to fight The Darkness . Personnality Raphael is the most ruthless and imperious, he is also choleric, he is very clever, he was the first to understand Amara corrupted Lucifer, he blames God for leaving Paradise and Lucifer, he don't like Demons, the Winchesters and Castiel, he likes and cares for his father, his siblings . Powers and Abilities Raphael can use the quarter of his full power in normal vessels, he can use the half of his full power in his true vessel, and in his Heavenly Vessel, he can use his full power . Powers * Light Entity : Raphael is a Light Entity . ** Light Empowerment : Raphael is more powerfull in clearer places . ** Photokinesis ''': Raphael is able to manipulate light . ** '''Photonetic Body : Raphael can't be touched because his body is made of light, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, the Primal Entities, the Leviathans and the Archangels . * Archangel Physiology : Raphael is an Archangel and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Archangels . ** Super Strength : Raphael is the third strongest Archangel and is only surpassed by Lucifer, Michael, Levitas, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Raphael can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Raphael didn't need to eat,drink or rest ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Raphael is extremely powerfull, he was able to hold Amara back until God creates the Mark . ** Immortality : Raphael is the third oldest Archangel, the only older than him are Lucifer, Michael, War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Raphael is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Lucifer knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Lucifer is able to fly . ** Magic : He can use Light Magic and White Magic . ** Colt Immunity : The Archangels are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Angelic Possession : Even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth but need their consent to do it . ** Teleportation : Due to having his wings, he can teleport himself to any places he is already were . * Perfect Pyrokinesis : Raphael can manipulate, shape and generate fire and heat at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all kill him : *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities can all kill him . *Archangels : The other Archangels can kill him . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt him, the most powerfull Leviathans can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill him . Other *Primordial Darkness : Raphael dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Primordial Light : Raphael dies if he touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Raphael dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Raphael dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Raphael dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Raphael dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Raphael dies . * Photokinesis : The power of manipulate Light can kill him by dislocating him. Equipment * Archangel Blade : Like all Archangels, he have his own archangel Blade . * Furnace : Like all Archangels, God give him a extremely powerfull sword who can use his Pyrokinesis .